1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Chili Today... Dead Tomorrow
"Chili Today... Dead Tomorrow", Way to Die #233, is the fourth death showcased in the season 4 episode "Crying Over Spilled Blood", which aired on July 15, 2012. Plot Mary and Larry are on a two-week bus tour through the desert Southwest, and they had stopped by the trading post of a Native American named Chief Proudfoot, in hopes of buying a few souvenirs from him. However, Proudfoot asks for too high a price for them (i.e. $600 for a medicine man mask). Larry then notices a basket full of ghost chilis, which he foolishly assumed were just regular chili peppers (Mary also remarks that Larry won a pepper eating contest back home at one point). Despite Proudfoot's warnings not to consume any of them, the ignorant Larry ate one anyways, which burned his mouth badly enough to leave sores in it. That is because ghost chilis are 401½ times hotter than Tabasco sauce, which is extremely hot! He raced to the fridge for a drink to cool down his mouth, which turned out to be rattlesnake venom. The venom entered Larry's bloodstream through the sores in his mouth, poisoning and eventually killing him, as Mary began crying hysterically over his death. "Larry was a dummy who bit off more than he could chew. He washed it down with some fatal snake venom, and gave up the ghost... pepper." Trivia *Also called "Snake Chug" on the Spike TV website. *This death slightly contradicts Way to Die #92: Fang Banged, where an Thom Beers said " You could actually drink a Vile of Snake Venom and feel no ill effects. It should be noted, however, that it killed Larry because it entered his bloodstream through the sores in his mouth. Usually, rattlesnake venom is harmless to drink so long as there's no passageway into the bloodstream. * NOBODY was as stupid as Larry. He was even more stupid than Norman in Way to Die #274: Squirreled Away. *The infamous ghost pepper (also known as the Naga Jolokia, Red Naga chili, Bih Jolokia, etc.) averages between 330,000 and 1.5 million heat units on the Scoville scale. As of current, the Carolina Reaper (whose SHU peak over 2.2 million) is the hottest pepper in the world, beating out the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion (whose SHU peaked to at least 2 million). Foreign names *'El Fantasma del Pimiento' (The Pepper's Ghost) - Latin American dub. *'Peor el remedio... que la enfermedad' (Worse the remedy... than the disease) - Spanish dub. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Idiots Category:Death by stupidity Category:Season 6 deaths Category:Death by animals Category:Death by toxins Category:Body failure Category:Accidental Death Category:Way to die Category:Death by burning Category:Death by poisoning Category:Reptile Poisoning Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Original Episodes Category:Disobedient deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:Screaming People after Dying Category:People Crying after Victims Died Category:Foam coming from the mouth Category:Mouth Damage Category:Reckless deaths Category:Witnesses after death Category:Death by snake venoms Category:People sobbing after the victims died Category:Death by vomiting Category:Death by reptile poisoning Category:Screaming victims after dying Category:Victims screaming before dying Category:People screaming before dying Category:People screaming after dying Category:Victims screaming after dying Category:Death from being reckless Category:Bastards Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by disasters Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Clumsy Accidents